thatguyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Mario Vs Sonic
The World of Mobius has fused into the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mobians are meeting the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. And a fight between the two races is coming http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/308690 http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/436074 Mobians Sonic the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Miles Tails Prower (Played by the Admins) Knuckeles the Echidna (Played by the Admins) Shadow the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Amy Rose (Played by the Admins) Silver the Hedgehog (Played by the Admins) Dr Eggman (Played by the Admins) Mushroom Kingdom Characters Mairo (Played by the Admins) Luigi (Played by the Admins) Bowser (Played by the Admins) Yoshi (Played by the Admins) Princess Peach (Played by the Admins) Bowser Jr (Played by the Admins) Wario (Played by the Admins) Waluigi (Played by the Admins) FOR NO REASON * THAT GUY (PLAYED BY AYDEY12345) * THAT CRAZY GUY (PLAYED BY ROCKY2727) * THAT STRANGE GUY (PLAED BY Hedgeidna97) Why? because i felt like it *Elmo (aydey12345) *Cookie Monster (aydey12345) Roleplay Part 1: Mobians in the Mushroom Kingdom IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SOLAR ECLIPS WHEN THE WORLDS COLLIDED,WE HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS, GOOD NEWS, NO ONE DIED, BAD NEWS, THAT GUY WAS THERE FOR MORE BAD NEWS THERE IS A CRAZY GUY RUNNING AROUND I WOULDNT GET ON HIS BAD SIDE (A portal opens up in Mobius and the Mobians enter The Mushroom Kingdom) Sonic: What is this place? Tails: I don't know Sonic. Shadow: This place is clearly an alternate dimension. Tails: Now what do we do Sonic? THAT GUY: HEY YOUR SONIC sonic: how do you know who i am THAT GUY: BECAUSE I AM THAT GUY, I KNOW EVERYTHING Sonic: whats the meaning of life? THAT GUY: WHATEVER I WANT IT TO BE Shadow: how did you know? THAT GUY: BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING, DUUUH, SO WHY YOU HERE? Tails: so what do we do now? THAT GUY: WHATEVER, HEY I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT Sonic: what? THAT GUY: A CHAOS EMERALD, YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR ONE THING sonic: what for? THAT GUY: I WANT A SWORD, A VERY BIG SWORD, MADE OF THE STRONGEST SUBSTANCE EVER, BUT NOT HEAVY Sonic: how are we supposed to get that THAT GUY: NOT MY PROB, SEE YA (THAT GUY WALKS AWAY) (The Mobians walk off, each going a seperate way to find this sword of legend) Tails: (Sees Luigi) Hey there! Luigi: MAMA MIA!! Tails: (Walks up to Luigi) What's your name? Luigi: Who are you!? Tails: No you! Luigi: No you!! Tails: (Sigh) I am Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails! Luigi: (Sees Tails tail) What's that? Tails: My tails! Luigi: (Punches Tails in the face) Tails: Whats your problem!? Luigi: You have a stupid Tail!! Tails: (Makes his 2 tails rotate and it hits Luigi in the face) Luigi: (Runs away) AAAAHHHH!!! (Meanwhile) Sonic: (Sees Mario) Hey their! Whats your name!? Mario: It's a me, Mario! Sonic: Hello Mario, we need to find this legendary sword, and I think you've got it! Mario: I don't have a sword! Sonic: Could you help me? Mario: Your working for Bowser! Sonic: Who's Bowser? Mario: Your boss! (Grabs his hammer and hits Sonic and sends him flying and grabs a Fire Flower) Sonic: YIKES!! (Dashes into Mario with Supersonic speed and takes Mario's Fire Flower) (somewhere in the mushroom kingdom, or bowsers castle) Bowser: hmmm, hey you, koopa, get me a sandwich (a portal appears and eggman appears ou of it) Eggman: who are you? Bowser: mwuhahahahahaha, i am bowser, kooper were is my sandwich, the jking of all sandwiches, i mean koopas, and you are Eggman: i am Dr. robotnik, nice to meet you, bowser, by any chance are you evil, Bowser: yes, you look like an egg, i am going to call you eggman, Eggman: not you too!!! any way lets rule the world together Bowser: first lets hear your evil laugh (eggman laughs and it is spueaky) Bowser: hahahahahahaha, no you do it like this, MUHAHAHAHAHA (Meanwhile) Shadow: (Sees Yoshi) Hummph. Yoshi: (Sees Shadow and walks up to him) Yoshi! Shadow: Could you just find this legendary sword for me! Yoshi: What sword? Shadow: You incumbent fool, now I have to kill you!? Yoshi: (Eats Shadow and converts him into an egg) Yoshi! Shadow: Get me out of here! Yoshi: (Kicks his egg and it goes flying across the Mushroom Kingdom) THAT CRAZY GUY: ARHHHH (CRAZY GUY NFALLS FROM PORTAL) WHO ARE YOU DRAWS SHINY SWORD ARRRH MEH IM T TIERD SETS DOWN AND EATS PIZZA Yoshi: Who are you? (Meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle) Amy Rose: This place looks... (Sees Princess Peach) Who are you!? Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach and you are? Amy: Amy Rose, I from Mobius. Princess Peach: Excuse me, Toadsworth. Toadsworth: Yes Princess? Peach: What is Mobius? Toadsworth: Haven't the foggiest Princess. Amy: What's this place then? Toadsworth: This is the Mushroom Kingdom! Amy: Than I must be an alternate dimension, Shadow was right! Toadsworth: Who's Shadow? Peach: Maybe we should go inside the castle and talk about it? Amy: Good idea. (They all walk into the castle) (back with crazy guy) THAT CRAZY GUY: CRAZY GUY AND YOU Yoshi: Yoshi! ill take you to the castle to get some ice (yoshi and crazy go into the castle) (Meanwhile) Bowser Jr: (Sees Knuckles and plans a scheme) Knuckles: (Sees Bowser Jr and walks up to him) Hey, do you know where the legendary sword is? Bowser Jr: Yes, I have it, but I need you to help us with something. Knuckles: What's that? Bower Jr: Follow me. (The two walk off towards Bowsers castle) (Later) Yoshi: (Walks into Princess Peach's castle) Hello Peach. Peach: Hello Yoshi. Toadsworth: So who's this Shadow guy? Amy: Shadow is Sonic's arch-rival and the ultimate lifeform and he has black fur and is a hedgehog. Yoshi: Hm, I might have been fighting him. THAT CRAZY GUY: isnt that the guy i fell on hehe Yoshi: i think so THAT CRAZY GUY: have you guys seen a person called that guy i need to find him and see what happening Amy: hey peach right, can i braid your hair Peach: yay sleepover (were sonic is fighting mario) (that guy walks up) THAT GUY: HEY GUYS, YOUR MARIO Sonic: i am sorry, i cant find the legendary sword for you THAT GUY: WHAT LEGENDARY SWORD Sonic: the one you want to trade for the chaos emerald Mario: what is a chaos emerald THAT GUY: IT DOESNT MATTER MARIO, THAT WASN'T A LEGENDARY SWORD, IT WAS JUST A SWORD Sonic: What!? THAT GUY: It was ust a sword I wanted. Sonic: Okay, so what do you want me to do so I can get the Chaos Emerald? THAT GUY: Make me that sword. Sonic: With what? THAT GUY: I want a long sword made with the strongest substance known in the World. (that crazy guy and yoshi run out of castle and find that guy yelling arhhhhh nooooooo!!!!!!!) THAT CRAZY GUY: THAT GUY I FOUND YOU AND WHO ARE THESE WIERDOSE yoshi:MARIO help THAT GUY: HEY YOSHI, CAN YOU LAY ME A LEGENDARY EGG? Yoshi: do you know how many hours that will take? THAT GUY: UM 100 I GUESS Yoshi: no actually it will take a few seconds (Yoshi lays a legendary egg) (mecha sonic appears) Mecha Sonic: hahahahahahahahahahahaha, give me that chaos emerald THAT GUY: MAKE ME Mecha Sonic: ok (runs at THAT GUY and kicks him) (THAT GUY laughs, grabs Mecha Sonic and melts him) THAT GUY: USE THIS FOR THE HILT (POINTS AT THE MELTED MECHA SONIC) AND THIS FOR THE SWORD (POINTS AT THE LEGENDARY EGG) Sonic: okay! (sonic grabs the materials and runs off to find blacksmith) THAT CRAZY GUY: OK WHATS GOING ON OH DO YOU WONT A INDASTCUCTABLE SWORD HERE (HANDS SWORD MADE OUT OF RUBY DIMOND EMERALD SPHIRE AND PLATINUM) COOL HAY (Meanwhile) Luigi: (Hits a question box and a Shell powerup comes out, Luigi takes the shell powerup) Tails: (Has followed Luigi and sees him in a shell) HAAAAAAHAHAHA!!!! Luigi: (Gets angry and goes into his shell and rams into Tails) Tails: (Also gets angry and makes his 2 tails rotates and it hits Luigi in the face) Luigi: AAAAHHHHH MARIO!!! (Runs towards Mario with Tails in close pursuit) THAT GUY: THIS SUCKS, Mario: (pulls out a hammer and anvil) im a blacksmith rtoo THAT GUY: REALLY, HEY TAILS GO FIND SONIC Tails: ok (hits luigy it tyhe face and flys off) THAT CRAZY GUY: WAIT FOR ME GRABS TAILS TAIL WEEEEEEEE THAT STRANGE GUY: Hey Sonic, I've got the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: Cool! Can I have them? THAT STRANGE GUY: I just want you to do a favour for me. Sonic: What's that? THAT STRANGE GUY: I want you to kill Tails. Sonic: What!! Mario: Who is Tails? Luigi: MARIO! SOME GUY WITH 2 TAILS ATTACKED ME!!! Sonic: That's Tails. tails: arh get of me u idiot THAT CRAZY GUY: WEEEEE sonic: for more details that guy tails: get of me rrr (crashes into luigi) luigi: rrrr (face goes red) ill do it for u sonic rrrrrrrr tails: arrh THAT GUY: HMMM, SONIC MAKE ME A PIZZA, TAILS STOP (GRABS TAILS THROWS HIM OIN THE AIR, CAYCHES HIM AND PUNCHES HIM IIN THE FACE TO KNOCK HIM OUT, HANDS TAILS TO SONIC) GO AHEAD MAKE MY DAY THAT CRAZY GUY: AHH BANG YOU COULD OF WAITED TELL HE PUT ME DOWN OH THAT GUY HERES A SWORD MADE OUT OF THE STRONGEST ELEMENTS EVER NOW WE DONT HAVE TO KILL TAILS THAT GUY: YEAH NO (GRABS THE SWORD AND EATS IT) MMMM CHOCALATE THAT CRAZY GUY: ITS NOT FOOD IT TASTE LIKE CHOCLATE CAUSE I DEPD IT IN CHOCALATE (PUTS HAND DOWN MOUTH AND GET SWORD OUT) HERE NOW DONT EAT IT THAT GUY: (GRABS WARIO AND SHOVES SWORD DOWN HIS MOUTH) THEIR NOW SONIC MAKE ME THAT SWORD ALREADY, MARIO IS A BLACKSMITH (SONICS JAW DROPS) THAT CRAZY GUY: (GRABS SWORD OUT OF WARIO) HERE SONIC KILL HIM WITH THIS SONIC: UMMM NO,(GRABS SWORD, RUNS AWAY AND DROPS IT IN LAVA, RUNS BACK) HEHEHEHEHEEHE OK MARIO HERE IS THE INGREDIENTS (HANDS EGG AND METAL SONIC TO MARIO) THAT STRANGE GUY: Until you kill Tails, you're not going to get these 6 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: But I can't kill Tails! THAT STRANGE GUY: Then make someone else kill him! Luigi: I'll do it! (Grabs sword and goes after Tails) Mario: Luigi! Come back! Luigi: No! I've got to do this! Tails: (Starts to fly away) Luigi: No! Sonic: Luigi! What are you doing!? (Meanwhile, with Bowser and Dr Eggman) Bowser: Oh, I didn't quite catch your name, what was it again. Dr Eggman: I am Dr Ivan Robotonik. Bowser: You have a head shaped like an egg. I'm going to call you Eggman. Dr Eggman: Not again. (Bowser Jr and Knuckles walk in) Knuckles: ''EGGMAN!!!!! ''(Charges at Dr Eggman) Bowser: (Uses Flame breath) Knuckles: (Gets fried and collapses on the floor) Bowser: Eggman! Could you get this idiot and BRAINWASH HIM! Dr Eggman: With pleasure! (Picks up Knuckles and carries him to the Brainwashing machine) (back with that crazy guy) THAT CRAZY GUY: OH I WONTED A RIDE OH I GOT MY SWORD BACK NOW DIE SONIC ARH I HATE U Luigi: ya no (grabs sword and runs at tails and cuts of his tails, while trying to kill him) Tails: (starts sobbing) my.... my....... MY...... MYYY.......TAILS!!!!!!! Sonic: (gets really angry and turns into dark sonic, runs at luigy andhits him through a brick wall that is just sittng there, turns back and realizes what he just did) UHOH... sorry mario Mario: (shrugs) he deserved it (runs to luigi) Luigi give me the sword Luigi: No Mario: Luigi Luigi: No Mario: Luigi Luigi: No Mario: Luigi Luigi: No Mario: Luigi Luigi: No NO NO NNO NO NO ON ON NO NO NO Mario: Luigi Luigi: fine (hands mario sword) (Back with the sleepover club ) Amy: so how do you like yur hair Peach: there isnt anything there Amy: exactly peach: oh um yeah Amy: im joking, its a bald wig Peach: how did i not feel you put thaton Amy: i drugged ou Peach: oh (blacks out) (amy ties her up and takes her off to find sonic) (Back with Dr Eggman, Bowser, Bowser Jr and Knuckles) Dr Eggman: (Opens the Mind Control machine) Knuckles, come with me. (Walks to Bowser's room) Bowser: Who is this person. Dr Eggman: This is a brainwashed Knuckles. He will do anything we tell him to do. Bowser: Knuckles. Knuckles: Yes sir! Bowser: I want you to find Mario and bring him back to me, he's my enemy and he has this moustache and an annoying red cap. You can't miss him. Knuckles: Yes sir! (Runs out of Bowser's castle to search for Mario) Dr Eggman: You did it Bowser! Now all we have to do is wait. (that crazy guy ran of to be boored else where and finds knuckles THAT CRAZY GUY: HELLO WHO ARE YOU knuckles: get out of my way (pushes that crazy guy into a tree) THAT CRAZY GUY: I WOULDNT OF DONE THAT CRAZY RAGE (CRAZY GUY RUNS TO KNUCKLES AND TAIRS ALL HIS CLOTHES UP) RHRHRH NOW LEAVE ME ALONE knuckles: ur a pisky little thing (kuckles punches crazy and does nothing) THAT CRAZY GUY: HEHE (PUNCHES KNUCKLE ALL THE WAY BACK TO EGGMAN AND GOES TO TELL THAT GUY WHAT HAPPEND) THAT CRAZY GUY: THAT GUY THIS WIERD RED GUY ATTACKED ME I WOPPED HIS BUT THOUGH THAT GUY:N THERRE IS ONLY ONE RED GUY THAT I KNOW OF, AND I KNOW EVERYTHING Tails: looks up) What is the meaning of life? THAT GUY: WHAT EVER I WANT? DONT YOU NOT HAVE TAILS Tails: oh yeah (starts crying) THAT GUY: WAS IT KNUCKELS Tails: NO! (Cries incredibly loudly) Mario: (Comes in and turns into Dr Mario) It's a me Dr Mario. Sonic: Okay, I knew you were hero and a plumber, but I didn't know you were a doctor as well. Mario: Stand back! (Performs his treatment on Tails) (5 minutes later) Tails: I'm fixed! Thanks, Dr Mario! Dr Mario: No problem, just don't move those Tails until the stitching comes out. (Meanwhile, with Bowser, Dr Eggman and Knuckles) Dr Eggman: So, you got attacked by a guy called THAT CRAZY GUY? Knuckles: Yes, master. Bowser: How dare someone attacks my minions! Eggman! Dr Eggman: Yes Bowser. Bowser: Make me a big airsip called THE OMEGA DOOMSHIP. Dr Eggman: What's that Bowser!? Bowser: (Grabs a laptop and plays Episode 8 of Super Mario Bros Z and shows it to Dr Eggman) Dr Eggman: I'll have it finished in a minute! (1 minute later) Dr Eggman: It's finished! Bowser: I also want you to make Metal Mario. Dr Eggman: What's that!? Bowser: (Grabs a laptop and plays Episode 7 of Super Mario Bros Z and shows it to Dr Eggman) Dr Eggman: I'll have it finished in a second! (1 second later) Dr Eggman: It's finished! Bowser: It's epicly awesome! Dr Eggman: Um, Bowser. Why did you say "It's epicly awesome!" Bowser: (Grabs a laptop and shows him the saying) Dr Eggman: Oh, you got it off the computer. Bowser: Yes. Now let's get Knuckles back out there! Knuckles: (Runs out of the castle) THAT CRAZY GUY: I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF U WIERD RED GUY HAY THAY GUY THIS IS NTHE RED GUY I WAS TALKING ABOUT Knuckles: Get out of my way! (Meanwhile with Tails, Sonic, Mario and Luigi) Dr Mario: (Walks away and turns back into Mario and comes back) It's a me Mario! Luigi: (Walks in and sees Tails tails have been stiched back on) No! (Grabs his hammer and runs towards Tails) Mario: (Grabs his hammer and uses it to slam Luigi into the ground) Sorry about that Tails. Tails: No problem, we had a fight earlier on, so that's why he's acting like this. Sonic: No biggy, hey Mario. Mario: Yes? Sonic: Let's settle our diferences and become freinds. Deal? Mario: It's a deal. (They shake each others hands) (THAT STRANGE GUY walks in) THAT STRANGE GUY: Sonic! Sonic: Yes. THAT STRANGE GUY: I see you haven't killed Tails. Sonic: We can't kill him. Luigi did manage to cut off his tails, but Dr Mario stiched his tails up. THAT STRANGE GUY: Well, I guess your never going to get these Chaos Emeralds. (Jugglles the Chaos Emeralds) Anyway, see ya! Sonic: (Sigh) We need those Chaos Emeralds! Mario: What's a Chaos Emerald? Sonic: (Explains to Mario what a Chaos Emerald is) Mario: We can't let Bowser get those Chaos Emeralds! Let's go to the Princess! THAT CRAZY GUY: BUT I DONT WONT TO GO THERE U NO HOW GIRLS GET WHEN U INTERUPT THERE PARTYS IT SCARES ME (Suddenly Amy appears with Princess Peach and Toadsworth) Amy: Hey, Sonic! Sonic: Great! Mario: The Princess! Toadsworth: What's going on here? Sonic: (Explains the situation to the others) THAT CRAZY GUY: SEE CREPPY TALKING ABOUT CREPPY WHERE DI TH RED GUY GO knuckles: here i am (knuckels in strick postion) sonic: knuckles knuckles: quiet sonic (punches sonic) i hear for him mario: me knuckles: no him THAT CRAZY GUY: ARH (RUNS OF) knuckles: come back here (knuckles chaches after that crazy guy) Mario: Sonic. What's going on? Luigi: (Sees Tails) Your still alive! (Grabs his sword and starts chasing after Tails) Mario: Luigi! Come back here! Luigi: NO! (Keeps running after Tails) Tails: (Turns around and wacks Luigi in the face using his Tails) Luigi: (Falls to the ground and gets knocked out) Mario: (Explains to Toadsworth what the Chaos Emeralds are) Toadsworth: We can't let that big brute Bowser get his oversized claws on those Chaos Emeralds! Princess Peach: Oh no! THAT GUY: wheres my sword Sonic: nhere it is (passes sword to THAT GUY) THAT GUY: THANK YOU, CAN I KILL BOWSER NOW Mario: mamma mia, my mushroom god no THAT GUY: MEEH I DONT CARE Amy: im hungry (goes and cooks hotdogs) THAT CRAZY GUY: OH HOT DOGS knuckles: com back here THAT CRAZY GUY: NO MY HOTDOGS (KICKS KNUCKLES TO PLUTO) YAY HOT DOGS THAT STRANGE GUY: CHAOS CONTROL! (Turns into Near Perfect Super THAT STRANGE GUY and kicks THAT CRAZY GUY to Uranus) They're mine! Sonic: That's someone in near Super Form. THAT STRANGE GUY: CHAOS CONTROL! (Sonic's Chaos Emerald fuses with Near Perfect Super THAT STRANGE GUY and turns into Super THAT STRANGE GUY) THAT CRAZY GUY: LIKE THESE CHAOS EMERALDS SHOWS ON BIGBGIBG CHAOS EMERALD THIS ONES REALLY BIG AND IT ALL MINE THAT STRANGE GUY: (Makes a CHAOS BLAST and THAT CRAZY GUY goes back to Uranus) My emerald! (Takes the emerald and fuses it with his Super form) THAT GUY: FOOLS!!! THESE NEED TO BE RETURNED TO MOBIAS, THESE WORLDS ARE STARTING TO FSE TOGETHER, IF THAT HAPPENS IT WILL BE THE END OF BOTH THAT STRANGE GUY: CHAOS CONTROL!!! (All the Chaos Emeralds fuse with THAT STRANGE GUY and he turns into SUPER THAT STRANGE GUY) I NEED THESE EMERALDS!!! Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds belong to Mobius, in my dimension. And if you don't return them to me, Mobius and The Mushroom Kingdom will fuse together.